


Apology Not Accepted

by Syven_Siren



Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [19]
Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Apologies, Caught, Caught naked, Creampie, Cum Inside, Dom Duncan Shepherd, Dom!Duncan Shepherd, Duncan Shepherd Imagines, Duncan Shepherd x You, F/M, Humiliation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Secretary - Freeform, Self-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, duncan shepherd imagine, duncan shepherd x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Kinkmas 2019: Day 19 - Humiliation & CreampieDuncan gives the Reader a lesson in common sense.
Relationships: Duncan Shepherd & Reader, Duncan Shepherd & You, Duncan Shepherd/Reader, Duncan Shepherd/You
Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593844
Kudos: 35





	Apology Not Accepted

Being the secretary for Duncan Shepherd is not an easy job. You never thought it would be, but sometimes you wonder why you tolerate half the shit he forces you to do. Maybe you just get off on the dominance and the way he enjoys torturing you. It’s not all bad though. You live for the occasional praise he gives to you even if it’s very rare. 

Following your boss’s orders, you let yourself into his apartment, finding it somewhat surprising that it’s so clean and organized it. Nothing like the bachelor pad you had imagined but then again he probably had a cleaning service come in every day. 

“Mr. Shepherd, I have the files you needed.” 

When he doesn’t answer after a few attempts to reach him, you worry something has happened. It’s unlike him to leave to you or anyone else unattended in his personal space for too long. Wandering further in, you peek through a couple doors. He’s still nowhere to be seen. 

“Mr. Shepherd?” You call out again. Opening the door to what you assume is another bedroom, you’re shocked by the sight of your boss fully naked with a towel in hand. Water droplets roll off his hair, down his back, and over the curve of his bare ass. 

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” You shriek. The stack of files is your arms scattering across the floor and becoming a jumbled mess. Duncan turns to find you frozen in place, staring at him. Unlike you, he doesn’t seem the least bit fazed by you catching him naked. Rather his attention is directed at the more than one hundred loose papers that are now out of order. 

Coming out of your stupor, you look away, hoping he doesn’t notice the deep blush covering your cheeks and tips of your ears. Dropping to your knees, you hastily attempt to collect the papers. Mortified, you just want to get out the room but it seems that for every paper you pick up, another six lay in another corner of the room.

“Leave them. Leave them! Go wait in the damn kitchen.”

Mumbling another apology, you stumble out the room, not wanting to anger him any further. Once in the kitchen, you internally scold yourself for what just happened. Your mind clouds with numerous ways to get out of this situation. The best you can come up with is that you should just resign. There’s no way to come back from this. 

Prepping yourself on what you’ll say, you don’t hear Duncan storming towards you. Only when his hand tangles in your hair, yanking your head back do you recognize what danger you might be in. Your hand wraps around his finger, feebly trying to get him to let go. He slams you into the kitchen island, forcing your face down on the counter. Your cheekbone grinds harshly against the marble countertop. Pain erupts along the side of your face. There will definitely be a bruise there later. 

“Ahh! Please, I’m sorry.” You sniffle out pathetically. 

Standing on the tips of your toes, you try to gain some leverage to ease your suffering. As you shift your weight from foot to foot in an attempt to get away, your ass bumps into his towel-covered groin.

Your breath hitches when he presses against you further. The outline of his cock is snug in between your ass cheeks.

“What the hell were you thinking? Who told you to go snooping around my apartment, huh?” 

He doesn’t even let you get a word in before he’s ranting again.

“You just can’t help yourself, can you? I thought when I hired you, you’d be at least competent enough to handle simple tasks. Obviously, I was wrong. I think some punishment is in order.” 

“Yes, -"

“I’m glad you agree,” he says, cutting off the rest of your sentence. Backing away slightly, he flips your skirt up revealing your panties. 

A sharp slap bears down on the curve of your ass and you hiss. Squirming doesn’t help. It only causes Duncan to hit you harder. Tears begin to well up in your eyes. This is not what you expected when he mentioned punishment. 

“Mr. Shepherd, please I really didn’t mean-" You’re cut off again, this time by another smack to the ass. 

Leaning over you, his bodyweight presses you into the countertop even more. You struggle to catch your breath as he whispers huskily in your ear. 

“I’m going to fuck some sense into you.”

Never have you been so humiliated and turned on at the same time. This man has total control over you and it sends tingles down your spine.

“Don’t you dare move.” He commands, letting go of your hair. Too scared of his retaliation, you do as you’re told, keeping yourself pressed against the countertop.

Ripping your panties down your thighs, Duncan swipes two fingers through your glistening folds.

“You’re getting off on this. This is what you like? Is this what you wanted all along?” 

“No. No!”

Duncan laughs at your rushed comment and the quake in your voice. When you don’t hear or feel him, you tilt your head to see what he is doing. Your vision is blessed with the sight of his towel dropping from his waist, giving you an amazing view of his cock. 

Taking notice of your staring, Duncan places in hand in between your shoulder blades and shoves you back down. 

“I told you to stay down. You really need to learn how to listen.” He places emphasis on his words by thrusting into you suddenly. Unprepared, a scream rips from your throat but the pain is quickly replaced by a building pleasure. Duncan’s hips snap quickly, his tempo is unreal. You couldn’t move even if you wanted to. 

“You’re so tight. If I knew you are like this, I would have punished you sooner. I thought about pounding into this pretty little pussy for so long.” 

Grabbing you at the elbows, he tugs your arms behind you. The new position forces you back to arch, allowing his member to hit deeper within your awaiting core. Your shoulders begin to ache and your chest bouncing even with the support of your bra. Your orgasm is so close that your body begins to tingle, a pin and needles sensation spreading throughout your limbs. 

“Mr. Shepherd. Fuck, please. I’m so close.” 

Duncan’s cock barrels into you, hitting the perfect spot over and over again. The way you clench around him and whimper his title pushes him to the breaking point. One. Two. Three more hard strokes and he stills inside you. His cock pumps ropes of cum into you, coating the walls of your pussy. 

You mewl in appreciation but still crave your own orgasm. Duncan denies you that though. Instead, pulling out to watch his cum dribble out your abused hole. Releasing your arms, he turns you around, patting your ass and pushing you towards his bedroom. 

“Now go clean up those damn papers. Then wait for me on the bed. I’m not done with you yet.” 


End file.
